A new road
by ever-joliene
Summary: Bonnie and Damon have an affair, but that's not all...
1. Chapter 1

"So... miss Bennett", the woman in the white gown said as she came back into the room. "It came out that the reason why you felt so sick is... the baby inside you."

Bonnie snachted her eyes open, almostly choking on her breath.

"The... what?"

"The baby", the doctor said slowly and sitting down on the stool right in front of the couch. "You are pregnant, miss Bennett."

Bonnie shook her head vehemently. "No, no, no", she stood up. "That can't be, how is that possible?"

"Well, I am sure you know that", doctor Reyes voiced as she appeared right beside her patient and placed a hand gently on her shoulder. "You are eight weeks pregnant, so you still have a total month to think about it. You have the choice. If you want to keep the baby, you can keep it... if not, you don't have to. You are not forced to have a baby miss Bennett, there are a few options."

"Yeah, yeah, I know..."

Doctor Reyes walked over to her desk and grabbed some brochures. "Here is some information about adoption, abortion and how you can get help when you want to keep the baby", she handed them over to Bonnie.

"No... thank you", Bonnie shook her head not taking the flyers. "I want to keep the baby... I just... I just did not see it coming, that's all."

"Okay, but if you want to change your mind you can always come to me and we will find ways to help you with the situation."

"I am fine", Bonnie tried to smile as the doctor shook her hand. "And thank you doctor Reyes."

"No problem, miss Bennett. I am just doing my job", the doctor said, opened the door and let Bonnie exit the room.

...

The whole back to her home Bonnie could not stop thinking about the pregnancy.

The main question was: how was that even possible? Yes, she was a woman but the man she was sleeping with was not as human as she was. He was a fucking vampire, they were not supposed to reproduce, at least that was widely known and what she was told.

He had to be the father, there was no other man in her life.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

Bonnie covered her face after she reached the garage of her house. She saw the sports car in the driveway and threw her hands in the air. Absolutely the wrong time to deal with her visitor.

Bonnie stopped the engine and climbed out of her blue Prius while taking her bag with her.

The few steps to her front door, the witch tried to order her thought.

What was she going to do?

How will he react and what will he say?

What will happen next... to them and to the baby?

"Bennett, how long do you need for these few steps from your car to the front door", Damon Salvatore said standing half naked in the door. It was like he was living at her house.

Bonnie just rolled her eyes and walked passed him.

"Where is your shirt", she asked slightly ignoring him as she headed to the couch in her living room. She threw her bag into the corner and took a seat.

"Hm... somewhere", he smirked, "I won't need it anyways."

He approached her just to sit right next to her.

"Now, where were you", he asked and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Out."

"Out? Without me? Hm... how is that possible?"

"What is that suppose to mean", she turned around to face him.

He shrugged the shoulder. "Just saying", he smiled and tilted his head to the side. He carefully watched her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah", Bonnie responded and her eyes catched the little box on top of the fireplace. "What is that", she stood up and walked over to the box.

"Open it", Damon just said and laid back on the couch.

Bonnie took the box in her hands and turned around. She actually had to blink a few times at the sight before her. The older Salvatore brother lounched there in her living room, showing off his amazingly toned upper body. His arms were extremely sexy and Bonnie found herself licking her sudden dry lips.

"I can help you with your dryness Bennett", Damon voiced seductively as he sensed her arousal.

Bonnie laughed. "Forget it."

"We will see", he winked at her. "But not before you unwrapped the present."

"Uh, what is it", she asked curiously.

"Open it and see for yourself", he repeated.

"Alright", Bonnie began and much to Damon's surprise her left eyebrow raised. She cleared her throat and blinked several times.

"Is that a key?"

"Yep, do you like it?"

She walked over to him and sat back down. "I have no idea what to do with that."

"It's the key to the Broading House. I want you to have it so you can come over whenever you want to", his hand started to play with a strand of her now shorter, straight hair.

"Oh... that's very nice, Damon." She bend over and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "Thank you."

"You're welcome", he brought out as he tried to deepen their kiss, but she pushed him back.

"I told you, we are not doing it today."

"Oh come on Bon Bon, after that gift I just gave you, you could give me a little something something", he wiggled his brows and pulled her on his lap, so that she was straddling him. Both of his hands gently caressed her slim waist.

"Your doors are never closed, everyone can come inside so I won't need to use the keys anyways... but I get the gesture. It's very sweet of you."

"Glad you got the idea, clever girl", he winked. "Now, since I am not getting any cookies today, do you want to tell me about your day?", he suggested.

Talking about her days... clearly a sign that Damon and Bonnie were more than just in a sexy, heated affair. It took her some time until she could actually admit that she liked more about him than just the seize of his penis.

For him Bonnie was always special. Not just because she was a powerful descendant of the Bennett witch line, but she was challenging him. She gave him contra, made him think about his actions when no one else did and to be honest he claimed her as his soulmate. He told her everything, more than he told even Stefan and he wanted to get to know her, too.

Damon had worked his ass off to get near to her. She wouldn't let him, but being Damon Salvatore meant never giving up until he got what he wanted. And Bonnie was what he wanted and we wouldn't say it had stopped since then.

"Hm... let me think... nothing really happened", she shrugged her shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. He could feel her fingers lightly tugging his hair at the nape of the neck.

"So your doctor's appointment was just a routine examination?"

"Damon", she shrieked and hit him on his chest. Of course he did not feel a thing. "I told you to stop stalking me!"

"Since when do I follow orders, my little _Bonfire_", he asked and tapped her cute nose. "Now tell me what the hot Latina gynecologist said."

"Hot Latina", she raised a brow.

"Yep. Doctor _Reyes_ got a fine ass: round, firm..."

She hit him again, al little harder than before. "But not as phenomenal as yours", he continued as if not being interrupted.

"Yeah", Bonnie rolled her eyes. Sometimes he could be very inappropiate. Okay, scratch that: he always found a way to be inappropiate.

His right hand slowly but gently moved from her waist to her belly and the look into his ocean eyes told her that he already knew about the news.

"We are having a baby, right", he whispered and focused on her tiny tummy.

"Right, Bonnie?"

...


	2. Chapter 2

_His right hand slowly but gently moved from her waist to her belly and the look into his ocean eyes told her that he already knew about the news. _

_"We are having a baby, right", he whispered and focused on her tiny tummy._

_"Right, Bonnie?"_

The said witch nearly choked as he brought out the words. How the hell could he just know about the pregnancy? She just found out herself, not even an hour ago.

Her head was spinning, her belly tightened and to be honest Bonnie did not know what to say in this moment. What if he jumps up and leaves her?

She was freaking scared, not of him but of his reaction.

"You know, you are thinking way too much", Damon voice interrupted her thoughts. He had not moved an inch and she was still seated on his lap.

Her green eyes now captured his baby blues, letting them hypnotize her in the most intimate way. Bonnie loved his eyes, they were the bluest she had ever seen and they were full of softness. No matter what he said or how his body acted, his eyes were the ones who told her the truth. That way she could read him like an open book.

"Ehm... yeah... well...", she began to stutter and ran her hands even deeper through his midnight hair.

Damon only raised both of his eyebrows. "Well?... is that all you got to say?"

Bonnie's mouth snapped open then she closed it again, not knowing what to say.

"Were you going to tell about the pregnancy?"

"Eventually... yes... it's not like I could hide it forever", Bonnie admitted a little nervous.

"So you want to keep it", he asked and Bonnie could actually witness a amused smile on his lips. She could feel how the nervousity level lower imensely. Damon was happy and that made her happy, too.

She bend her head until their lips almost touched. Their eyes were still locked, creating the most intimate atmosphere she was ever in. Damon was always so open to her, showing her everything he got and she loved it about him.

Wait... did she just say love?

Whatever, she did not say it out loud, so...

"We are having a baby", she finally said with a satisfying smile on her lips. The hands in his hair tightened and she let her fingers caress the soft skin on the back of his neck.

Damon could not hold back his joy about the good news.

He kissed her. Hard and passionate at the same time. Letting her feel all of his delight, by stroking her gently along her waist and the small of her back.

"Are you okay with that", she asked as they broke apart. She needed to breath after the long kiss.

"Okay", he voiced excited, "I am more than okay with that. We are having a baby, I mean that is crazy and indescribable, but... damn... I am going to be a father." He kissed her again and burried his face in the crook of her neck.

"You don't know how happy I am."

Bonnie smiled and hugged him tightly.

"You don't know how happy _you _make me", he placed a few kissed on her honey skin. She even smelled like honey to him.

"I was actually nervous to tell you about my condition."

"Thought I would dump you?", he was now looking her directly in the eyes.

"No, it was more about your reaction... we are not a couple..."

"What do you mean? Just because we don't run around and scream it in everybody's face, does not mean I don't consider you as my girlfriend."

"Oh and since when am I your girlfriend?"

"Hm... after our secound hook up, when I told you that you are my new addiction... was that not obvious enough?"

Bonnie chuckled. "Nope, not really."

"I think it was, every other woman would know it."

"And I am not every other woman."

"Yeah I am aware of that, because you are mine. My beautiful and feisty Bonnie", he said lovingly .

"Feisty? I am not feisty, not even a little bit."

"You are also sassy and judgy as hell", he laughed as she hit him on his chest. He grabbed her hands and kissed them. "I would not like it any other way."

"I like you, too, even with all your flaws..."

"Wait, what flaws", he interrupted her. "I woke up like this... flawless" he imitated the Beyonce move with his hands raised.

Bonnie laughed out loud and Damon joined her. He could never get enough of hearing his girlfried laugh. She was a sunshine. His saviour.

"They are going to freak out", he said.

"Caroline... yes, definitely... Elena... a little less, but nothing both can't deal with."

Bonnie never explicitely revealed to her best friends that she and Damon were kind of girlfriend and boyfriend. But they might have sensed it somehow. You would be really stupid not to realize Damon's jealous remarks whenever she talked to a guy. Especially what that guy was her ex Jeremy Gilbert.

"I am more excited to see Stefan's reaction", Damon chuckled. "Let's go", he said and lifted her gently off his lap.

"Now", she asked surprised and watched him as he stood up to look around for his shirt.

"Yep, it's not too late for that. I saw Blondie chilling with my brother and the doppelganger so the gang is complete."

"Why does it have to be tonight", she frowned. She just found out about the baby, there were so many things she had to consider.

"My head is full of questions, we have to figure out more than a few things and to be honest I just want to lay down and relax."

Damon sat back down and pulled the white blanket over their thighs. "Alright if that's what you want... and I can stay with you if that's fine with you."

Bonnie nodded and layed her head snuggly on his chest.

"Thank you, Damon."

"Anything for you", he replied and kissed the top of her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Damon stayed the whole night with Bonnie. Soothing her. Making her feel comfortable and save. She realized how caring her could be. The baby already made a change in him and both of them knew that.

But Damon could care less what people would think about showing his soft side, he was going to be a dad. He needed to change at least a little bit to be a good father.

His heart was swelling as he watched the beauty beside him. She looked like a doll, with her perfect smooth skin and the rich color. He could only hope that his child would look exactly like it's mother.

He lowered his eyes to her covered belly and thought about the future. He wanted the baby to have the best life. He would shower her or him with expensive gifts and all the love he had inside. Damon would be a better father than his own ever was, he would not ingore his child or favour one over the other.

Bonnie.

She was the strongest and most powerful woman he ever met. She reminded him of his mother, was determined and passionate. She was Damon's very first love. He loved her so much, but he had only a few years with her but they were the best for him. When she died a part of him died, too. It changed him permanentely. There was no more love and comfort around the house. His father hated him since Stefan was his favourite son. He would not look at Damon for a very long time. During Damon's hardest time he was all by himself, trying to deal with the loss of his mother.

As soon as he turned 18, millitary was the only option to get away from his bitter father. When Damon told him he just nodded his head and went back to whatever he did. Damon realized how less his own biological father cared for him, he would gladly accept that his son would probably never come back alive.

Another part of Damon died that day. Humanity and feelings became a unbearable burden and he lingered to get rid off them.

Stefan's reaction was quiet different. After Damon's annoucement he got furious, did not understand why his older bother was willing to kill and get killed. He was even more furious about their father's reaction. He knew that he was their father's favourite, God only knew why, but he could not hate Damon. That was not right, he did not want Damon to leave the house as if he was hated, so Stefan said he would join the millitary, too. Their father was outraged, directed all his anger toward Damon and told him it was his fault. Stefan was in his father's face and they argued for over one hour.

Damon on the other hand had enough. Granted Stefan was on his side and stood up for him but he was just too hurt. He never forgave his father for being the last piece of shit to him.

The caramel beauty next to him moaned softly just seconds before she opened her pretty green eyes.

She yawned, stretched out and immediately went to the bathroom. Bonnie never said a single word before her mouth tasted fresh like sparemint.

Five minutes later she was back in her bed and pulled the blanket up to her eyes.

"Don't I get a morning kiss", he asked with puckered lips and his eyes closed.

Bonnie chuckled and approached his face until their lips were an inch apart. She blew some fresh breath on them and pulled back again.

Damon opened his eyes again, just to see his favourite witch back under the blanket.

"You are so mean", he pouted and crossed his brawny arms across his chest. "I don't like you anymore."

She laughed and climbed on his lap. She kept the blanket wrapped around her body.

"Oh yeah, you are right, morning sex is way better", he wiggled his brows and pulled her even closer toward him. Her mouth opened and he used the opportunitly stuck his warm tongue inside.

...

Bonnie sat in Damon's little cabrio. She pouted, because she thought it was way to small and uncomfortable for her liking.

"Oh come on Bon Bon. This car is a classic, it is historical and I love it very much."

She rolled her eyes. "Let's not talk about it anymore. You know my opinion about this oldie."

"Oldie but goldie, honey." A wide grin appeared on his face and his eyes were shining even more.

"I cannot wait until you sell this so called car."

"What? I am not selling my blue baby, it's mine forever."

"Oh believe me you will", she smiled assuringly.

"And I say I won't."

"You forget what I am, Damy", her hand caressed his cheek lightly.

"You are a witch not a clairvoyant, big difference cupcake. And stop calling me Damy. That is not cute." He leaned into her touch, then took her hand into his and interwinged them.

"But I like Damy, it fits for you", she raised their interwinged hands and kissed the back of his.

"You need to come up with another name... speaking of names, have you thought of a few for our little miracle?"

MIracle? Bonnie nearly started to cry when she heard him say that. Just yesterday he found out about her pregnancy and he already loved the baby.

Their baby.

Their miracle.

"We don't even know the sex and I still have seven months to go,so..."

"Yeah, but time flies by so quickly. One minute we are here and the next I carry the tiny _baybay_ in my arms."

"Seven month is not a minute. Believe me we have plenty of time and we will figure everything out in due time." She kissed his hand again and met his ocean blue eyes.

"I love how excited you are", she voiced and held their hands tight.

"This is going to be the best time in our life. I mean we are a family now and I will make sure that you two are save."

"I know you will. I trust and I love you", she finally admitted after holding it back for a long time. She was not even concerned about his response, because she knew that he felt the same. He did say it before, unconsciously but he did. More than one time acutally.

Once in his sleep and once while sexing her up in the evening.

"I love you, too", and her really meant it with all his heart.

...

"Why are we all here again", Caroline asked annoyed as the whole gang sat at the fireplace of the Broading House.

"Because we have stuff to discuss", Damon responded. "Now sit your ass down, Blondie. You are killing my nerves."

"Fuck you, Damon. You can kiss my ass", she spat.

"Nah, I am not into blondes anymore", he winked at her then locked eyes with Bonnie, who only rolled her eyes.

"What is it, Damon", Stefan asked and sat down next to Elena. "Is something wrong?"

"On the contrary my dear brother, I have fantastic news", he approached Bonnie and held a hand out. She grabbed it and stood next to him, keeping their fingers interwinged.

Damon only smirked at all these crazy looks they received, except from Stefan's blank face.

"Bonnie", Elena asked suspiciously, not believing what she saw right in front of her.

"Gang members of Mystic fucking Falls, may I introduce you to Bonnie Bennett. My lovely girlfriend", he announced proudly and kissed the top of her head.

Everyone's mouths' were ripped open, except for Stefan's again. He just sat there, calm as fuck.

"And if that is not brilliant, perk up your ears guys... we are having a baby", he revealed loudly with the brightest grin on his lips.

To Damon's surprise Stefan stood up and furiously stormed out of the house, slaming the door behind him.

"What the fuck is wrong with Stefan", was Damon's only question.


	4. Chapter 4

Stefan was gone.

He left just like that, leaving everyone in the mist. Elena, Caroline and Bonnie were perplex, not understanding what was wrong with him. But Damon was hurt. He thought Stefan would be as happy as he was. In his head Stefan would jump up like crazy and hug Damon to death. He would want Bonnie to move into the Broading House, so he could take care of his future niece or nephew.

And now that.

"Did he just ran out on us", Caroline asked confused and focused on Elena. "What is wrong with him?"

"I don't know", Elena replied. She stood up and was about to to go after him.

"Maybe you should go instead of Elena", Bonnie suggested as she kept holding her boyfriend's hand. She felt how stiff und tight he got around his shoulders.

"Little fucker", he muttered and let go of Bonnie's hand. In vampire speed he was out of the house.

"Did something happen the last days? Something that might trigger this reaction", Caroline continued.

"No. Nothing. He was just as always, you know that Care. You have been here today and yesterday. Did you notice anything?"

"No, but I am not his girlfriend."

"Why do you have to blame me", Elena shot back.

"I am not blaming you, I am just..."

"Guys, stop fighting", Bonnie interrupted. "Only Stefan knows the reason why he fled after the baby news, and until he and Damon are not back let us not assume the worst case scenario."

Both girls agreed.

"Alright, can we gush about the big news then", Caroline jumped up like a little rabbit.

"What is there to gush", Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"One, you are having a baby and two, you are having it with Damon freaking Salvatore."

"Don't I know that already."

"Oh my god. Since when do you know", she carried on and could not get enough of the good news. Caroline already saw herself as the Godmother and generous antie, she would shower the baby with adorable gifts.

"Yesterday I was at a doctor's appointment and she told me that I was pregnant", Bonnie smiled. "I was so irritated. I always thought sleeping with a vampire is the best birth control ever."

"Well we all thought that", Elena mumbled. She came to stand next to her best friend and hugged her tightly.

"I am so happy for you, Bonnie."

"Thank you", she responded and they took Caroline into their hugging circle.

"If you need anything, we are here for you. You know that right?"

"I do. Damon wants me to move in", the witch revealed as she let go of her friends. They all decided to sit indian style infront of the Salvatore fireplace.

"Into the Broading House? Oh yes please!"

"Yeah, but I don't know if that is the right enviroment to raise a child."

"Why... what do you mean", Elena asked.

"It is not save here. This house practially has open doors for every single creature in Mystic Falls. I don't want to be worry all the time", she admitted.

"That's understandable", Elena nodded. "So how will you handle the whole situation?"

"Damon and I have not really spoken about it. I think I will stay at my house for now, we still have about six months to go until he or she arrives", Bonnie caressed her tiny belly. It was so surreal that there was an acutal human growing inside her womb.

"He is happy right", Caroline asked but was rudely interrupted by Damon reentering the house.

Alone.

"Damn right I am", he sounded frustrated. His hair was wild and he ran his hand through them.

All three girls turned their heads as soon as they heard his voice.

"No sign of my dearest brother. His ass is gone." His first instinct was to grab a bottle bourbon and drink it in one gulp, but Bonnie was there and her pregnancy was a reason to limit his alcohol consume.

He walked over to the girl group and sat behind his girlfriend, pulling her back to his chest. Both of his hands slowly crawled along her waist until they finally rested on her belly.

"Are you okay", Bonnie asked him and turned her head to face him.

"Now I am", he bend over and kissed her sweetly on her lips.

She smiled and turned her head back. "Damon..."

The said vampire his face in the crook of her neck. "I don't know how to feel. He stormed out and I could not find him. That is not what I expected from him."

"No one did", Elena said. "And what are we going to do now? Where can we find him?"

"There is a reason why he left, maybe we should leave him alone for some time. Not too long of course", Bonnie voiced.

"I feel so bad that I don't know what is going on with my boyfriend", Elena made a sad face.

"It's not your fault, Elena. Stefan just has his own damn head, he will come around", Damon pointed out. Then all of the sudden he pulled himself up to his feet and took his green eyed girlfriend with him. He swaped her off her feet, making her squeal in suprise.

"Now you worry about my baby brother on your own. Bon Bon and I need some alone time", he sang as he carried the witch bridal style up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Was that necessary", she frowned although it was sweet to be carried by her boyfriend.

"Yes, you need to rest. Too much drama and stress is not good for you and certainly not good for the baby", he warned and placed her gently on his king sized bed.

"What about Stefan, why could you not find him",she asked and pulled the covers over her body. Damon was right, she needed a healthy enviroment to make the pregnancy as uncomplicated as possible.

"I have no idea, I was trying to follow his scent but it was not strong enough. I can tell that he was really fast and that he left the town way north", he shrugged his shoulder trying to sooth his thoughts. Whatever was going on with his brother will he be explained sooner or later. His main concern with the pregnant woman in his bed.

"Wanna talk about it, how you feel?"

"No, not right now and not today", he admitted and lay down next to Bonnie.

"Okay." She snuggled closely to his chest, enjoying his strong arms around her body.

"We should talk about the furture."

"Should we", she raised her brow at him.

"Yep. We need to go house hunting since you obviously don't want to move into the Broading House. With me, my lost brother and the doppelganger."

"What about my house? It's safe there and we will not have to spend thousands of dollars on a new home."

"Have you seen your house Bon? It's tiny as hell, the baby needs some space and there is none."

"Excuse me, I have two bedrooms in addition to the living room and my bedroom. There is no need for more space. We are going to be a threesome not twenty people, Damon."

"Like I said, tiny as hell."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I don't want to move out. I like my house."

"I know you hate changes but sometimes they have to happen. This is the start of a new period in both of our lives."

"If you want to start fresh we could always move away from Mystic Falls", Bonnie stated.

Damon's eyes grew big, that was nothing he expected to come from Bonnie's mouth. He hated Mystic Falls from day one he arrived, but his brother was here. He did not know anyone else who slightly liked or accepted him. As time passed the town became his home and with getting Bonnie Bennett he actually felt glad that he came.

"Are you serious", he asked with delight in his ocean blue eyes.

"Does it look I am joking?" He face was straight. She was dead serious. "I want the baby to be safe and live a normal life. Mystic Falls is too dangerous. We are constantly on the risk to lose our lives. I cannot perform magic every single time whenever Klause or who ever is on a crazy spree to kill you or Stefan. I don't want that anymore, Damon. Enough is enough."

Damon agreed to all of that. With the baby comes new responsibilities and he did not want to raise his child with fearing for his or her life. And he did not want to die and leave Bonnie alone with the baby.

"You are right. Mystic Falls is not safe for you, the baby and me", he clapped his hands together. "How about Los Angeles?"

"LA? Too fancy for my liking. I thought about New York. Big city, but we should move to the quieter area, live in a cute house and have a nice garden."

"Domestic Judgy, sounds wonderful", kissed her cheek. "You are going to be a fantastic mother."

"I will do my best."


End file.
